Good Morning Call -Our Campus Days-
Details *'Title:' グッドモーニング・コール Our Campus Days *'Title (romaji):' Guddo Moningu Koru Our Campus Days *'Also knows as:' Good Morning Call -Our Campus Days- *'Genre:' Romance, comedy, drama *'Episodes:' 10 *'Broadcast network:' Fuji TV / Netflix *'Broadcast period:' Sep-2017 *'Airtime:' Friday *'Theme song:' on and GO! (Koisuru Kimochi) by YUU for YOU *'Related series:' Good Morning Call (Season 1) Synopsis The new series will have a completely original story, and will focus on Yoshikawa and Uehara’s college life. --MyDramaList User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Fukuhara Haruka as Yoshikawa Nao *Shiraishi Shunya as Uehara Hisashi *Sakurada Dori as Shinozaki Daichi *Arai Moe as Konno Marina *Nagashima Shugo as Mitsuishi Yuichi *Nagasawa Koya as Abe Jun *Sugino Yosuke as Natsume Shu *Takahashi Maryjun as Kumanomido Saeko *Sagara Itsuki as Nanase Rin *Yoshida Madoka as Ota Kayo Guests *Hirai Pharaoh Hikaru (episode 1) *Maeda Koki Nakagawa (guy at mixer) (episode 1) *Ajima Kazuyuki (episode 1) *Baek (episode 2,6,7) as Fujioka (handicraft club president) *Hasegawa Tomoharu as bar owner (Hisashi's former part-time job boss) (episode 2) *Unezawa Mami as Natsume Airi (Natsume's little sister) (episode 3) *Akiba Chizuko (episode 3) *Yashiro Yu as store owner (Nao and Natsume's part-time job boss) (episode 4) *Takeda Kouhei as Ozawa (episode 4) *Aijima Kazuyuki as research lab professor (episode 6,9) *Mandachi Yuichi (episode 8) *Yoshimoto Miyu as Kusunoki Ran (Flowerland TV show girl) (episode 8) *Nakamura Yuichi as Senzaki Yu (episode 10) *Yajima Maimi as Momoyama Mami (episode 10) *Fujita Tomoko as Nao's mother (episode 10) Other Credited Cast Members *Mito Serika (episode 1) *Tomita Kentaro (episode 1) *Tanaka Airi (episode 1) *Iwasaki Ai (episode 1) *Iida Arisa (episode 1) *Saida Marin (episode 1) *Masaki Karen (episode 1) *Koike Jurian (episode 1) *Sakaguchi Hinano (episode 1) *Yoshida Saki (episode 1) *Tachibana Miki (episode 1) *Ogura Yuka (episode 1) *Bito Ai (episode 1) *Fuse Toshiyuki (episode 1) *Fujino Masaki (episode 1) *Eda Ryotaro (episode 1) *Takagi Yuji (episode 2) *Mashiko Misaki (episode 2) *Kira Shota (episode 2) *Tobita Haruka (episode 2) *Shin Takuma (episode 2) *Otone Fuuka (episode 2) *Yokoi Shojiro (episode 2) *Naganawa Maria (episode 2) *Ririka (episode 2) *Nakajima Rino (episode 2) *Ito Yui (episode 4, flashback) *Abe Nanami (episode 4, flashback) *Kita Kana (episode 4, flashback) *Kubo Mari (episode 4) *Kinoyama Haruka (episode 4) *Fujiki Kaede (episode 4) *Souma Emi (episode 4) *Koizumi Chisato (episode 4) *Kida Haruka (episode 4) *Azuma Masashi (episode 4) *Hayakasa Sara (episode 5) *Nishima Mizuki (episode 5) *Horimoto Yukie (episode 5) *Nakamura Eri (episode 6) *Konishi Yusuke (episode 6) *Kozama Hiroto (episode 6) *Tsurumi Kazuya (episode 6) *Izu Yoshitsugu (episode 6) *Minahara Yuki (episode 6) *Nakada Seidai (episode 7) *Sakurai Keito (episode 9) *Okumura Yuki (episode 9) *Natori Yukimasa (episode 10) *Nishimoto Ryuki (episode 10) Production Credits *'Original work:' Manga Good Morning Call & Good Morning Kiss(spinoff) by Takasuka Yue (高須賀由枝) *'Screenwriter:' Kanome Keiko (episodes 3,7,8), Suzuki Yuna (episodes 2,5,6), Obayashi Rieko (episodes 1,4,9,10) *'Chief Producer:' Okamoto Mayuko, Sasaki Akimitsu *'Producer:' Yabuki Erika, Kanazawa Tomoya, Yoshikawa Atsushi *'Director:' Kawahara Yo, Noda Kenta *'Music:' team K External Links *Official Site Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2017 Category:Fuji TV Category:Netflix